The present invention relates to computer input peripherals, and more particularly to a mouse-type input device having a plurality of manipulable components and motion-sensing transducers producing a plurality of electrical signals sensible to and interpretable by a computer as a plurality of inputs.
Computer programs running interactive software receive and respond to operator input. For example, a word processor receives the input of a keyboard to assemble a text file in memory and display it on a monitor. Depression of a cursor key, such as page-up, page-down, or arrow left or right is received and interpreted by the program to allow control of the text displayed on the monitor and/or the position of the cursor where the text is to be added, deleted, appended to, etc. A mouse may be used as a pointing tool for selecting program options, highlighting text, cursor positioning, scrolling, dragging, etc. In each instance, the input device has a moveable member or members that are manually controlled by the operator and moved in selected positions. The motion induced by the operator is sensed by one or more transducers, e.g., one or more switches, and the transducers generate electrical signals (codes) that the computer receives and programmably interprets to generate a programmable function. For example, the depression of a key may generate a code causing the computer to display a letter on the monitor. The x-y movement of a mouse on a surface, e.g., a mouse pad, is typically transduced into electronic signals via X and Y transducers (rollers engaged with a mouse ball) and sensed and interpreted by a computer program to generate corresponding motion of a pointer graphic on the monitor screen, a xe2x80x9ctwo-dimensionalxe2x80x9d model for displaying xe2x80x9ctwo-dimensionalxe2x80x9d virtual objects like a page of text or a map. Computer games may utilize a joystick input device for more complex mechanical emulations, e.g., to simulate an airplane stick for pitch and roll control, typically visually represented by the orientation and/or motion of a displayed graphic with 3-D information.
Various input devices have been proposed to provide more than one type of input for greater control and flexibility of application. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,481 relates to a mouse incorporating a top-mounted, tilting roller or a trackball for providing additional input signals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,721 relates to a mouse with a separate top- or side-mounted scroll control button. There is a continuing need however, for improved computer input devices that facilitate the interaction between the operator and the computer in a comfortable and maximally natural or intuitive fashion.
The problems and disadvantages associated with conventional apparatus and methods of transducing manipulative motions are addressed by the present invention which includes a transducer apparatus operable on a supporting surface for converting the motion of appendages of an operator into electrical signals interpretable by an electronic signal processing device. The apparatus has a base member and a mouse sensor mounted on the base member. The mouse sensor transduces motion of the base member substantially parallel to and relative to the supporting surface into a first electrical signal. A joystick is coupled to the base member and is displaceable to a predetermined extent from a rest position, the displacement of the joystick generating a second electrical signal.